


Dance With Me

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruce banner deserves more love, just pure fluff, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: An incredibly cheesy piece about dancing alone in your living room with Bruce. It's just gonna rot your teeth with how sweet it is.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Perfect (Acoustic) by Ed Sheeran while writing this, and that's the song I imagine they're dancing to!

Tonight has been a dream come true, you think, as you walk hand in hand with Bruce through an empty park. He’s rambling about a new project he and Tony have been working on, and you could barely understand a word he was saying. He just looked so happy to be able to share it with someone; particularly you. 

“And that’s how the table ended up being blown to bits,” Bruce sighs, “The first test was a failure, so it’s onto the next experiment.”

You giggle at his words. He has a relaxed and almost goofy smile on his face, it was so rare for him to look this calm. Though, you’re sure the wine you both had with dinner earlier was helping his demeanor. 

“I think,” you say, stopping and turning to face him, “we should get out of this park, and back to my apartment, where we can, I don’t know, do some more, intimate things.”

You whisper the last two words and waggle your eyebrows, causing both of you to burst into laughter. 

“Okay,” Bruce manages to say in between laughs, “what intimate things do you have in mind?”

“Things that are intimate.” You reply. Wow, you think, maybe we both had a bit too much to drink. 

He chuckles at your response. “Alright, let’s go catch a cab then.”

When you get back to your apartment, it’s completely dark outside. You dawn a dopey smile on your face as you sit on the couch next to your boyfriend.

You and Bruce bask in the presence of each other, with you leaning into his side and his arms wrapped around you. Suddenly, an idea pops into your head. 

You untangle yourself from Bruce’s arms. “Where are you going?” You don’t answer him though. You’re on a mission. 

You find your old Bluetooth speaker in a drawer in your kitchen. “Come on, come on, come on,” you whisper, hoping it’s charged. When the light turns blue, you do a silent happy dance.

Rushing back to your living room, Bruce is still on the couch, looking confused. When he sees the speaker in your hand, he cocks his head to the side. “Why do you have that?”

Still not answering him, you set the speaker down as it connects to your phone. Pulling up Spotify, you press shuffle on a romantic playlist Nat had sent you one day. “Just in case,” she told you ominously while winking.

Finally, you pull Bruce up to stand in front of you. “Dance with me,” you say simply, as music from the speaker starts to play. 

Bruce shakes his head and smiles. “You know I can’t dance.” 

“Neither can I, but that’s not gonna stop me.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head playfully at your response.

You put a hand on his shoulder and he puts one of his own on your hip, with your remaining hands locked together in an embrace. As the music starts, you urge Bruce to move along with you.

We must be a silly sight, you think, swaying with him to the beat.

Bruce’s soft voice snaps you out of your thoughts,” I doubt this really counts as dancing,” he says into your ear.

You laugh quietly. “It’s the thought that counts.”

You both fall silent, listening to the music and each other’s breathing. You lay your head on Bruce’s chest to feel his heartbeat. He rests his chin on top of your head.

“Marry me.” Bruce breaks the silence with two words that make you stop dancing and breathing simultaneously. 

You look up at him suddenly. Did you hear him right? “What?”

He takes a deep breath and takes both of your hands in his. “I asked you to marry me.” He looks into your eyes, and at that moment you feel like you’re staring into each other’s souls. The world’s silent for a moment. Bruce holds his breath. 

You break out in a wide grin. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” You press your lips to his own and he pulls you closer by the waist.

“I love you, Bruce. So much,” you say as you break away hesitantly from the kiss. He cups your face in his hands.

“I love you too, y/n. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He blushes. “Was that too cheesy?”

You laugh at his words. “Bruce, you just asked me to marry you. Nothing’s too cheesy right now.”

He laughs suddenly. “I don’t even have a ring,” he says.

Lacing your arms around his neck, you gaze intently into the gorgeous brown eyes you’ve come to love. “I couldn’t care less.”

And with that, you pull him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
